The present invention relates to a deadlock preventing apparatus, a deadlock preventing method, and a program.
Examples of deadlock automatic releasing systems are described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.    Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-7-191944    Patent Document 2: Patent Publication JP-A-2004-246439
The deadlock automatic releasing system described in Patent Document 1 has a limit in an application program for requesting lock. That is, to release a deadlock from a deadlock state, the application program has to be capable of executing processing necessary for releasing the deadlock. For example, in Patent Document 1, respective application programs have to acquire global lock in advance. In Patent Document 2, when process forced stop means unlocks a process (or a thread), the application program needs to execute rollback processing from locking of the process until unlocking of the process. In this way, the application program needs to be created to be adaptable to automatic release of a deadlock.